


Nunca hubo tiempo

by EatTheRude



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, No Spoilers, Other
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 16:40:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/826473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EatTheRude/pseuds/EatTheRude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will está confundido por lo que le está sucediendo y recurre a Hannibal para buscar una solución.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nunca hubo tiempo

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Es la primera vez que escribo/publico algo. Paciencia y espero os guste. :)  
>    
> Unos datos:  
> -Elizabeth 'Liz' Wright (PB Gemma Arterton) es mi personaje. Al final del escrito, he puesto una manip para el capítulo.  
> -La parte en cursiva es un 'flashback' de lo sucedido el día anterior.

\- Y bueno, Will, ¿cómo van esas pesadillas?

Hannibal le dio una hojeada a su agenda que yacía sobre el escritorio y se dirigió a sentar en el sofá frente a Will. Hoy tenía cita con él en la noche, pero decidieron pasarla a la mañana.

Will quería pasarla a la mañana.

\- Nada...bien. Siendo sinceros no creo que esto cambie con el tiempo a menos que deje los casos. Y aún así, quién sabe...-

Hannibal esbozó una ligera sonrisa mientras suspiraba, viendo frente a él a un hombre con los nervios a flor de piel, que soñaba con alces y muertes todas las noches para despertar y encontrarse con lo mismo en la vida real. Le parecía hermoso tener que analizar a alguien como Will Graham, pero no es que fuera tarea simple.

-Por ejemplo, anoche, ¿qué hiciste al despertar de esa pesadilla? O... ¿estuviste sonámbulo una vez más?-

-No, no. Yo...-

**

_Esa noche había sido distinta a la mayoría. Esa vez, Elizabeth Wright, su amiga y compañera de trabajo de ya un buen tiempo, se había quedado a dormir. Exactamente, Liz se había quedado dormida mientras jugaba con los perros y a Will le daba pena despertarla. Igual era ya bastante tarde así que decidió solamente ponerle una manta encima y dejarla en el sofá de la sala._

_A las 3 de la mañana, un grito despertó a la chica, algo aturdida (y desarmada), que lo único que atinó a hacer fue correr al dormitorio de Will. Cuando llegó, Will temblaba y automáticamente se quitaba la camiseta, como hacía todas las noches luego de tener una de esas pesadillas que lo hacían sudar; una pesadilla más, donde Will cortaba cuellos y se empapaba de sangre._

_Liz se acercó a la cama diciendo su nombre y se sentó junto él, que se asustó aún más al verla ahí._

_-Soy yo, Will, todo está bien.- Tomó su rostro para que pudiera darse cuenta que solo era un sueño y Will la abrazó muy fuerte, como un niño asustado._  
 _Elizabeth apoyó la barbilla en su cabeza y acarició un poco sus cabellos, hasta que él se separó lentamente de ella._

_-Te traigo una camiseta nueva o...- Will aún no la miraba a los ojos._

_-Unas toallas están bien, esas de ahí.- él señaló a un lado. Siempre las tenía listas para ese tipo de ocasiones. Estiró una toalla en su cama y con la otra se tapó. - Gracias.-_

_-Avísame si necesitas algo.- Elizabeth caminó de vuelta hacia la sala y aunque no era la primera vez que veía a Will en esas condiciones, le iba a costar un poco retomar el sueño._

**

-...Liz me vió en ese estado. No debió volver a suceder.- Will miraba al piso recordando lo sucedido. Hannibal había sospechado que Elizabeth mantenía una relación especial o distinta a los demás con Will y eso siempre le interesó, aunque nunca hubo oportunidad de tomar el tema. Hasta ahora.

-¿Cuál es...tu relación con Elizabeth Wright, Will?- Will alzó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos pasivos de Hannibal, que esperaban una respuesta.

Suspiró y volvió a mirar el piso, intentando ordenar pensamientos y hechos.

-La conozco desde la escuela. Es decir, la conocí en una de las escuelas que asistí, pero me fui al año siguiente. Ella era muy amable conmigo. Bastante en realidad.-

-Por qué lo dices.-

-Yo no era muy sociable en ese entonces. Tampoco es que eso haya cambiado mucho. Ella era de las pocas personas que parecía querer entablar una amistad conmigo. Incluso se peleó con sus amigos por ello. Teníamos entre 9 y 11 años.-

-La conoces bastante tiempo, entonces.-

-En realidad, luego de irme de esa escuela, nunca más supe de ella hasta hace 3 años atrás, en el FBI. En esa época ella enseñaba en la academia y yo estaba en campo.

-Will... ¿sientes algún tipo de atracción...romántica hacia Elizabeth?-

Will no sentía tener una respuesta a esa pregunta, por lo que añadió.

-...Una vez, un par de meses luego de reencontrarnos, fue a mi casa. Pasó algo muy similar a anoche, solo que esa vez tuvimos la oportunidad de conversar al día siguiente. Se nos pasó el día hablando. Sobre lo que habíamos hecho en los años que no nos vimos, sobre la muerte de sus padres, sobre mis pesadillas. Fue raro, pero se lo tomó bien. Es decir, otra persona pudo haberse espantado, pero ella no.-

-Tienen una relación bastante cercana entonces.-

-Desde ese día ella es alguien...especial, ¿sabes? Porque parece comprenderme a pesar de saber cómo soy en realidad.-

-...Pero eso aún no responde a mi pregunta, Will. Sientes algún tipo de...-

\- No lo sé. -Will interrumpió ante la insistencia de Hannibal- Creo que nunca he pensado ello. No creo ser buena pareja para nadie ahora, tampoco.-

\- Entonces, ¿En qué piensas cuando la ves?-

\- Yo...solo quiero que esté a salvo.-

Hubo silencio en el consultorio luego de que Will hablara. Hannibal se levantó y comenzó a dar vueltas por el sitio.

\- Jack me comentó algo que has obviado ahora que estamos hablando de Elizabeth. No te estoy juzgando por ello, no, pero me parece inusual que no hayas comentado un hecho que tomaría como importante en tu vida. O en la vida de ambos...A mi parecer, claro.-

Will se sintió incómodo al saber que habían estado hablando de él (y especialmente de ese tema) a sus espaldas, pero sí, lo obvió a conciencia. Mientras le contaba sobre Elizabeth en la escuela y luego en Quantico, en su mente pasaban imágenes de eso de lo que no había hablado con Hannibal en un principio.

\- Bueno, si lo has hablado con Jack, supongo que ya no tengo por qué tocar el tema, ¿verdad? - sacó su incomodidad a la luz y apretó los brazos del sofá.

\- Realmente me gustaría escucharlo de ti.- Hannibal se volvió a sentar frente a Will, esperando ansioso que abriera esa parte de sus recuerdos hacia él.

William se le quedó mirando desafiante y luego relajó la mirada. Al fin y al cabo, era el trabajo de Hannibal preguntar esas cosas, pensó.

\- Lo que sucedió fue que...- las imágenes seguían claras en su mente y aún le costaba hablar del tema - ...hace año y medio, cuando Liz ingresó a campo, fuimos a una casa, donde habían asesinado a un hombre y el asesino decidió volver cuando los dos estabamos ahí. Él iba a dispararme pero Liz se interpuso. Y...eso es todo.- quería disminuir importancia a la historia, pero era inevitable.

\- Elizabeth salvó tu vida. Más bien, arriesgó su vida por ti. Sin embargo el que dejó campo para ir a docencia fuiste tú.-

\- ¿A dónde quieres llegar?- William se quitó las gafas y se masajeó los ojos.

-...Es difícil comprender que tengas una relación tan cercana con alguien, siendo como eres, y que no te hayas sentido atraído por esa persona, por lo que puedo concluir que lo que tienes por Elizabeth es un sentimiento bastante prolongado de culpa. Sientes que le debes algo, no solamente por brindarte su amistad, sino por ese _pequeño_ detalle que fue haberte salvado de un disparo.

\- No comprendo qué tiene que ver todo esto con mis problemas actuales.-

\- Quizás Elizabeth sea uno de ellos. No me malinterpretes, pero seguramente tuviste muchas pesadillas sobre ese día, ¿no es así? ¿Por eso tomaste la docencia?-

\- ¿Quieres culpar de todas mis desgracias a alguien que siempre me ha apoyado? ¿En serio? - 

\- Te digo lo que veo a través de tu historia. A menos que...-

\- ¿A menos que qué?-

-...A menos que me estés mintiendo. No harías eso, ¿verdad, Will?- Hannibal esbozó una sonrisa mientras que el rostro de Will era una mezcla entre confusión y molestia.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
